


He was the boy

by Parselmouth_bloodtraitor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek's POV, Gen, M/M, Sad, Tragedy, a touch of romance at the end but not really, breakable humans are breakable, derek stop blaming yourself, talking about stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor/pseuds/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy. (a stupid, stupid boy, who should have listened and stayed where it was safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was the boy

Once upon a time, there was a boy. (a stupid, stupid boy, who should have listened and stayed where it was safe)

He was the boy with good grades, and was rather smart. (except when it came to his own safety)

He was the boy who couldn't shut up. (even when he was in danger)

He was the boy with ADHD. (which is even more reason that he shouldn't have followed us)

He was the boy who lost his mother to cancer. (and maybe that's why I let him stay longer than I should have)

He was the boy with no name. (calling himself Stiles to hide the pain his real name caused, and I knew that pain better than anyone)

He was the boy who was the benchwarmer on the lacrosse team. (but if he wasn't constantly putting himself into danger he could have gotten better)

He was the boy who didn't have that many friends. (maybe if he did he wouldn't have been dragged into this world)

He was the boy whose best friend turned into a werewolf. (this world of pain and anger and werewolves)

He was the boy with a plan that would end up saving everyone's asses. (but there was times that he was just so valuable, so needed)

He was the boy whose father was the sheriff. (why didn't he just follow the rules like his father taught him to?)

He was the boy who constantly had to lie to his father. (why did he have to be so curious, so brave, so everything?)

He was the boy who ran with wolves. (I shouldn't have let him, I should have saved him from this world)

He was the boy who didn't quite think of himself as pack. (he wasn't broken like the rest of them, I shouldn't have let him stay with us to become broken)

He was the boy who put everyone before himself. (despite how much I yelled at him to run or hide and tried to protect him)

He was the boy who hid his fear beneath his sarcasm. (I should have smelled his fear, I shouldn't have let it slip past me)

He was the boy who could have lived a long, successful life. (stupid, stupid boy he was for staying with us)

Could have, but didn't.

Because while he was the boy who did all this, he no longer is.

Now, he is the boy who is screaming and crying and desperately trying to breath. (please be able to heal from this, you always heal)

He is the boy whose heart is getting weaker and his breaths are getting shorter. (don't you dare die on me, not now, not ever)

He is the boy who is trying to speak, say something. (probably an empty reassurance like "i'll be fine, don't worry about me")

He is the boy who uses his last amount of strength to put his hand over mine. (it won't end like this, it can't)

He is the boy who relaxes into the pain until it's not longer there, until he's no longer there. (it does)

 

Once upon a time there was a boy. (it's too late for me to save him now)

He was the boy who was fiercely protective of his friends. (his werewolf friends that could heal like he couldn't)

He was the boy who would die for them in a second. (and did)

He was the boy who didn't get his happily ever after. (and if I loved this stupid, stupid boy, he'll never know)


End file.
